The Photo Album
by munizfan4eva
Summary: This is a HarryHermione one shot fiction with two characters making out a bit heavily (not too bad) in it, so I made it PG-13. It's about Harry and Hermione's relationship, Christmas, and a photo album. R


**Disclaimer : NOT MINE!**

**Authors Note : I** was in the mood to write a one shot fic. So I wrote a nice Christmas themed fic about Harry and Hermione. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. :)

* * *

It was Christmas Day at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. And for once, Harry Potter wasn't spending it at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry James Potter was 18 years old. Along with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, who were both now 18 aswell, in the month of June, he graduated from the one place he ever really knew as home. And for once in his life, he was spending Christmas with everyone he loves, in his new home.  
  
Two and half years prior to this Christmas, the young green-eyed wizard had lost the only thing, other than his real father, that was close enough to being a father. Over the years, he had fallen in and out of love with Hermione Granger, and was currently single. Not that he didn't want to be with a certain brown eyed brainy brunette. Harry lie on his stomach on his bed in his very own room. The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix had since changed over the years, and now looked much more liveable. And Harry Potter enjoyed it greatly.  
  
After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry permanently moved into the Headquarters, at 12 Grimmauld Place, with his new father figure Remus Lupin. And this Christmas, he had a very special present waiting for him under the tree. And it was just a matter of time till it was in his hands.  
  
"Harry! Dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs, her yells awakening the portrait of Mrs. Black, but, with a complex silencing charm, Mrs. Black could no longer be heard. Harry sat up from his position on his bed, which was lying on his stomach, staring at photos from his Hogwarts days and ruffled his hair, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and trekking across the floor. Throwing open the door, he grinned at the Christmas sight about the house.  
  
As Master of the House, Harry had ordered everyone that they were to be in Christmas spirit at all times, and the house had to be decorated. Hence the grinning.  
  
He made his way down the stairs and entered the newly painted dining room. He walked in and the entire room looked up at him.  
  
"'Ello family." he said, grinning and taking a seat at the head of the table, between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Heya Harry." said Ron, grinning at him, but then turning his attention back to Remus who was about to tell him a story. Harry grinned and turned to his other side.  
  
"Hello Harry." said Hermione, softly, her brown eyes looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said, just as softly. "Looking beautiful as usual." Hermione blushed under his gaze.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." she said, as the two of them kept eye contact.  
  
"Hey you two! Tear your eyes away for a few minutes while we announce that dinner is served!" yelled Bill Weasley from the other end of the table, while Harry and Hermione blushed and looked away from each other.  
  
"Happy Christmas everyone. I want to thank all of you for joining me on my first Christmas here at 12 Grimmauld Place. I invited you all because you're all my family. And no matter what happens, I will always be here. So enough of my talking, let's dig in!" Harry said, and the food appeared. Dinner went smoothly, there was talk of how Ginny was doing at school, and how each of the Weasley's were doing at work. It was a sight to see. A huge family, in what used to be a very dark house.  
  
"I think I'm going to head up to my room now." said Harry as he rose from the table. Dinner was long over, and everyone had just been resting. The older adults were drinking a bit, laughing and having fun, and Harry just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." everyone said as he walked past everyone, clasping some on the shoulder.  
  
"See you in the morning." he said, and made his way up to his room. He past pictures of Sirius, and his parents. Even some of Remus. Once he was in charge of the house, he made it liveable, and it wasn't used as Headquarters anymore. They were in the process of re-building Harry's parents old house, and once that was done, Headquarters would move back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry entered his room and plopped down on his bed. Glancing around, he saw Christmas cards from people he knew. He lay down on his back, and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes had just begun to drift closed when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Harry?" called Hermione softly. Harry sat up in bed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Come in." he called back and Hermione opened his door slowly. She looked even more beautiful then at dinner, if that was possible, thought Harry as she closed his door behind her. Her hair was now cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, a difference from the little bun her hair had been in at dinner.  
  
"Hey." she said softly, as she leaned shyly against his door.  
  
"Hey you." he replied, grinning at her, as he noticed a book under her arm. "What's that?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the book, as if she forgot it was there. "Oh this. It's some pictures. Remus just gave it to me. There's some of your parents, from their seventh year till, well that night. And then it goes on from our years at Hogwarts. Remus and a few others put it together. He thought you might like to look at it." she said, as she brought it out in front of her, holding it with one hand, while the other hand wiped imaginary dust off the cover.  
  
"Well bring it here." he said, as he patted to his bed. Hermione walked over and placed it on his bed, and backed off a bit. Harry went to open it to the first page but then looked up at Hermione. "Aren't you going to look with me?"  
  
"Well.." Hermione trailed off, but Harry just moved over on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Come on. You're probably in this book too." Hermione smiled shyly and walked over to him, and placed herself on her bed. Grabbing his pillow to place on her lap, as she was wearing a skirt and didn't want to show him what he didn't need to see. Harry moved over a bit closer to her and set the book in front of them. "Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry opened it to the first page. Confetti burst out of the first page and up at Harry and Hermione, some of it getting in Hermione's hair. The two of them laughed and read the first page.  
  
_Dear Harry,_ read the first page.  
  
_Happy Christmas. Sirius and I had started this while you were just a few months old. We wanted Lily and James to have something for when you were older, but after their death, I sort of stopped adding pictures. When I saw you again during your third year, I went home after that year and started working on it again. I decided to wait till after your seventh year so I could have all the pictures in it. So here it is, Harry. It's completed. And it's all for you. We all love you. Make us proud.  
  
Love Remus J. Lupin_  
  
Harry just stared at the first page for a minute. His fingers ran across his parents names. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his. "You can do it, Harry. Go on. Turn the page." Harry nodded and moved his hand, Hermione's still on his, and flipped the page. Pictures of his parents appeared in front of him. One of his mother slapping his father. There were some of them kissing, some of them holding hands and cuddling. There were pictures of James with Sirius and Remus. Even Peter was included in some of the pictures.  
  
"Wow." said Hermione, as the pictures showed how hate turned to love for Lily and James. "They were so in love."  
  
"They were, weren't they?" Harry said as he turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Very." she said, as she looked him in the eye, and then broke eye contact when she saw a picture out of the corner of her eye. "Sirius was quite a stud back then, wasn't he?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I guess. But you're a girl, you would see that. He's my godfather, and I'm not gay. So I wouldn't." Hermione laughed and Harry flipped through more pages. Hermione laughed as Harry turned to a page of their first year.  
  
"Look at us." she said through her laughter, Harry glanced at the page and joined in with the laughter. "We look so young."  
  
"We were young, 'Mione." said Harry, and they laughed even more.  
  
"Is that what I looked like petrified?" as Harry turned to a page that had a picture of petrified Hermione on it. Harry nodded. "Weird." They continued to flip the pages until they came to some of Harry and Hermione kissing.  
  
"Did you love me?" Harry asked Hermione, as he flipped to another page, which showed the couple snuggling. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Still do." she commented, as she ran her fingers over the picture of the two of them holding hands on graduation.  
  
"Why did we break up?" asked Harry, and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I really don't know. I think you just had too much pressure on your shoulders. And stress got the best of us and that was it. Some things just happen, Harry." she said, shrugging, looking at the pictures of the two of them. She loved Harry very much back in seventh year. She had started dreaming that the two of them would get engaged, and have a nice big wedding, move into Godric's Hollow, have kids and live happily ever after. But the dreams only started after the got together. Hermione had never dreamed of her and Harry together, but Harry had helped her through her break up with Ron. And things just happened.  
  
"Do you ever consider taking me back?" asked Harry, as he saw the concentrative look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Every day." Hermione looked up at Harry. He moved a bit closer to her, and their faces were just inches apart.  
  
"Really?" he asked, as Hermione felt his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Always." she whispered, as his lips connected with hers. His hands came up to cup her face as she leaned back on the bed. He pushed the photo album off the bed and it landed on the floor with a thump. He grabbed the pillow Hermione had on her lap and threw it on the floor, his body towering over hers. Hermione's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"I'm not squishing you, am I?" Harry mumbled against her lips.  
  
"No." she mumbled back as Harry kissed her harder. Harry unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off of her, kissing down her neck. Hermione reached her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, when suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Harry! I heard a thump are you--" Ron stopped when he saw the couple on the bed. "Well I'm guessing you're just fine." He finished and Hermioned blushed a deep red. "I'll be going now."  
  
"Wait, Ron. I've got some pictures from Remus you might like to see." said Harry, as he stayed lying on top of Hermione, and motioned for Ron to throw him Hermione's blouse. Ron turned around as Hermione put back on her blouse and he turned around as she buttoned it up.  
  
"Sorry about that." he muttered, his face and ears going red to match his hair.  
  
"It's okay Ron." she said, doing up the last button as Harry pulled his shirt back on over his head. Harry sat up on his bed and pulled Hermione into his lap, as Ron picked up the photo album and sat next to them, placing the book on the bed.  
  
"From the beginning, then?" said Harry, as he flipped open the book to the first page with his left hand, as his right hand was holding Hermiones.  
  
They spent the night looking through the whole book, Harry placing random kisses on the back of Hermione's neck. Harry's clock flashed 4am when the 3 of them were finally done flipping through the book.  
  
"Oi, it's late. I'm going to bed." said Ron, hopping off the bed. "Goodnight you too." He gave them a wink and walked out, as Hermione burried her face in Harry's neck.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." said Harry, laughing at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Shuddup." she said, as she snuggled into him. Harry threw the photo album on the floor and leaned back on his bed with Hermione in his arms.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered to Hermione as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." she whispered back and Harry smiled, pulling Hermione closer, the two of them drifted off to sleep, the snow falling softly outside Harry's bedroom window.


End file.
